Take My Hand
by BRoDi1156
Summary: This is a series of One Shots of characters mostly MI characters based on soem of my Favourite songs. Including Take My Hand - Simple Plan, The Rock Show - Blink 182 and Iris - Goo Goo Dolls. It's named after the first chapter/Song. Enjoy.


Based on the song by Simple Plan

Take My Hand - Simple Plan

'Where are we going Jace?' I asked.

'You'll see,' he replied, grinning at my confusion.

We drove on in silence for the next few minutes, till he pulled into the car park of the local club.

'Here?' I questioned, one eyebrow raised.

He grinned again, and whispered in my ear. 'Only for a little while, this is going to be the best night.'

I got out of his car, and walked towards the door. Jace jumped out and followed me, locking the cars doors as he went.

Just as I reached for the handle, the clubs door opened and an angry Izzy waltzed out, angry as the devil.

'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?'

Jace rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

'YOU KNOW I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH PEOPLE BEING LATE TO THEIR OWN FAREWELL PARTY!'

'God, Izzy, get the hell over it, if you have a problem you should solve it instead of taking it out on us.'

Izzy harrumphed.

We entered through the door and into the club, flashing purple, green and red lights hurting my eyes.

'OI! Jace! We were wondering when you were going to get here.' Alec yelled out to us over the throbbing music. Jace, noticing him, took my hand and dragged me to Alec and boyfriend Magnus.

'Hey Dude,' Alec said, bro fisting Jace. 'And Dudette' he said to me, nodding his head in recognition.

'Hey.'

'Hey, Clary,' Magnus said.

'Yeah?'

'I'm going to miss you...' Then he pecked a kiss on my cheek. Tears welled up in my eyes, I looked at my feet, and Jace, sensing my sadness, wrapped his arm around me, and whispered in my ear. 'Let's get out of here.'

I looked at him, silently questioning him.

He pulled me through the masses of people in the club we slipped out the back door.

Jace placed his hands ever so gently on the side of my head, and he raised my head ever so gently so I was looking straight at him.

'We're going to get through this Clary, I swear.'

I said nothing.

'Close your eyes.'

I closed my eyes.

Ever so gently he kissed me.

'Take my hand Clary, keep your eyes closed.'

I shut my eyes tightly, trusting Jace with all my heart. He led me, telling me where there were obstacles and helping me over them. We stopped and I heard a door open.

Jace helped me into the car, and put my seat belt on. He let go of my hand, and the cold night air bit into it. He then took my other hand from my other side. He held it from getting in the car, from driving along to pulling the car over.

My eyes were still closed, and I had no idea where I was.

I felt Jace's warm breath on my cheek as he whispered, 'Open your eyes, Clary.'

I didn't

'Clary?' Jace asked.

I didn't open my eyes. I knew that if I did, I would cry.

'I'm leaving tomorrow, Jace.' I whispered.

'I know.' He said.

We paused, waiting for each other to say something.

Jace pulled back, and I heard the car door open then shut. I heard the crunch of the gravel underneath his feet and I heard my side door open, letting cold air once again prick my skin.

An arm brushed over my stomach and unclipped the seat belt with a clean snick.

A hand gently held my wrist and placed my and on someone else's hand.

That was when I opened my eyes.

It was Jace's hand.

'Take my hand, Clary.' He said.

I wrapped my fingers with his and he pulled me out of the car. He pulled me against him, and hugged me.

'Let's not think about what's happening tomorrow.'

'But Jace-'

'No buts. Tonight it's you and me. Come on.'

He let go of me but still kept my hand wrapped in his.

We ran, our feet slapping the ground. We hit a park, the trees emerald leaves lit up by the many lights that were scattered through out the park. There was no one in the park. Just me and Jace.

We stopped there, and before we had time to catch our breath, Jace kissed me. It was so fresh and warm it hurt. So passionate, so full of love. With out breaking the kiss, Jace pulled me down to the ground. And we tangled ourselves, joyous in the moment.

We rolled around, and Jace tickled me, making me laugh. His back hit the pavement of the track through the park and I kissed him again.

Relief welded up inside me at the thought of no one being around. If they saw us, they would think we were crazy. It's because they don't understand. Alec and Magnus might, but not Izzy.

Jace and I had our hearts locked together,

We stayed there for so long, I lost track. Then Jace sat up, running his fingers through his hair. I sat up, brushing my hair through getting all the little pieces of grass and dirt from the red strands. I leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

'We have to go back now.' He said.

'I don't want to.'

'Neither do I, but Izzy will kill us.'

I sighed.

We slowly made our way back to the car, preserving the silence between us.

The rain started just as we got near, but we didn't notice. Tears started to mingle with the tears running down my face, and I looked over at Jace.

His hair was wet and hung around his face. Tears were running down his face like mine. Sensing my stare, he looked at me.

'Come on.' he said, and he started to run.

We reached the car, and we just stood there, looking at each other, both of us crying.

Jace reached into a pocket on his jeans and pulled out a small silver chain. On the end of the chain hung two interlocked silver hearts, each bearing the names Jace and Clary.

'Now our hearts are locked together. Forever.' He whispered.

I reached up and kissed him.


End file.
